The Little Mermaid
by futago-za07
Summary: It has been a few days and Hinata has not heard word from her sister. She gets worried and decides to go search for her. During her search she finds herself on land staying with a man that goes by Sasuke Uchiha. Mermaid AU loosely based on the kdrama The Legend of the Blue Sea.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: It has been a few days and Hinata has not heard word from her sister. She gets worried and decides to go search for her. During her search she finds herself on land staying with a man that goes by Sasuke Uchiha. Mermaid AU. Loosely based on the kdrama, The Legend of the Blue Sea.**

 **Rating: T… I guesss unless I feel the urge to write some smutt**

 **Pairing: SasuHina so turn back now if you aren't into it.**

 **Tales of Above**

…

 **Underwater, 10 Years Ago**

…

When she was younger, she would always ask her mother about the stories the land dwellers would tell their children. The stories were somewhat different from each other, but almost always had the same ending; the prince and princesses would fall in love and they would live happily ever after. Sure she did enjoy the stories her mother told her and her little sister, but she wanted to hear a more realistic story. A story that didn't always have a happy ending.

"Why would you want to hear a story like that?" Her mother laughed a little with a sweet smile on her face. Hinata blushed and looked away from her mother. She was just curious was all. She stared at Hanabi who swam around chattering happily to herself as her pink and gold tail flowed gracefully behind her. The sand below them jostled with their movement.

She looked back up towards her mother who was now swimming toward her little sister. She watched as she moved with the water, her indigo fin creating miniature bubbles in the water. Her beautiful, navy blue hair whirled around with every move she made. She pouted and looked down as fingered her shoulder length hair thoughtfully. When will my hair be beautiful like Mother's?

"Hinata?" Hinata looked up and saw her mother holding Hanabi's hand as they swam back to her. She smiled and met them half way.

"It's just I always hear the same stories about how the prince gets the princess and all is well." She replied circling her mother and sister before swimming to her mother's unoccupied hand and slipping her fingers through. Her mother squeezed her fingers gently as she pulled them along toward their home; The Hyuuga Kingdom, home to all mermaid Hyuugas.

"Like the one princess who talked to mice and the other princess who woke up from her eternal sleep with 'true love's kiss'." Hinata responded as the slowly descended toward their home.

"Or the one princes that lived with tiny men." Hanabi piped up scrunching her nose in disgust.

"They're called 'dwarves', Hanabi." Hinata giggled and she only rolled her eyes. Their mother chuckled at their antics before looking up thoughtfully.

"Maybe I should tell you the story called The Little Mermaid." Her mother said causing Hinata to stop her fingers causing her mother and sister to stop with her. Hinata stared at her mother with surprise evident on her face.

"They have stories about us?" she whispered to herself in awe. Her mother's smile faltered and turned back forward toward their home.

"It's not a real pleasant story." Her mother spoke as they continued. Hinata frowned as they swam before looking back at her mother.

"Will you tell me the story?" she asked quietly as they reached the coral gates of their kingdom.

"Tell _US_ the story." Hanabi inserted looking pointedly at Hinata who only blushed sheepishly as an apology. They both stared at their mother who continued to look forward.

"Of course. After I speak with your father, I will tell you this story before you go to sleep." She whispered. They were now inside their home castle, Hyuugas bowing towards them then continuing on their way. At the mention of her father Hinata looked down, examining her silver tail as it swished below her. Her father strongly disliked her curiosity of the humans. It wasn't her fault that she was naturally curious about everything the human world above had to offer. As if reading her thoughts, her mother stopped then pulled her up to eye level and kissed her on both of her cheeks.

"There is nothing wrong with wanting to know what's up there sweetie. Your father is just skeptical because he has encountered humans before. Those humans weren't as nice as the ones I've described to you." Her mother whispered nestling their heads together. Hinata giggle before pulling away and looking at Hanabi who had a cute little pout on her face. She smiled and ruffled her little sister's hair.

"Maybe one day me and Hanabi can go up there together and look around." She said with a smile and Hanabi smiled a big smile.

"Yes!" she exclaimed before hugging Hinata's waist tightly. Hinata smiled brightly and smoothed out her brunette tresses. "Maybe we can finally try the French's fries while we're up there." Hanabi proudly pronounced and Hinata laughed.

"It's called 'french fries' Hanabi." She corrected and Hanabi released her and stuck her tongue out. Their mother laughed at their exchanged and reached for both of their hands.

"When you both grow older, maybe I will take you up there myself." She whispered to both of them and watched their faces light up with joy. "You will have to keep a secret from your father though." She spoke with a wink. Hinata all but threw herself at her mother and showered her with kisses.

"I'm old enough Mother." Hanabi pouted next to them and she only laughed.

"You're only seven Hanabi." Hinata informed as she swam around her younger sister. Hanabi frowned and crossed her arms.

"I'm more mature than you are!" she yelled before she chased her down the hall. Her mother smiled as she watched them horse play throughout the kingdom.

That night Hinata and Hanabi had stayed up and chatted about the wonders of the world above and what they would do if they were given the chance to reside there. Now that she thought back to it, Hinata never did get to hear about the story of The Little Mermaid.

…

 **Unknown Location, 10 years later**

…

The sounds of honking cars interrupted her thoughts of the past as she slowly waded out the water with shaky legs. Her mother never told her how hard it was to walk on land feet. Hinata wobbled toward the shore before clumsily falling into the sand. She mentally cursed her inability to walk like humans. She turned up toward the sky and sighed. The sun was just starting to set causing the sky to look a pinkish orange color.

A gasp pulled her out of her musings and she turned toward the sound. There stood a woman holding, who she assumed was her son's, hand while the other covered his eyes. The woman had the same hair as her mother, but her eyes were black. Her son seemed to have the same eyes but instead his hair was a washed out black color. The first humans she's ever met. Her eyes lit up in excitement.

"This is a family friendly beach! You cannot lay around naked, there are children present!" the lady screamed at her, startling her causing her smile to disappear. Maybe this was a bad idea.

" _What beautiful eyes."_ The little boy thought and Hinata pulled her eyes away from the mother, who took out a light up block from her pocket and turned her son around, toward the little boy with surprise. She hadn't seen him speak.

" _You think my eyes are beautiful?"_ She thought toward him, hoping he would hear her. The boy blushed and turned toward her surprised. She smiled sweetly at him and he blushed and turned away.

"Yes." He responded out loud and his mother looked at him questionably before glaring at her and turning back around to talk into the block. Hinata watched her curiously before looking at the sun again.

" _Can you hear me, little one?"_ she mused in her head and the boy turned his head toward her, not fully turning around but she could tell that he had.

" _Can you hear me?"_ he had asked in his mind and Hinata smiled brightly before responding back.

" _Yes. What is your name?"_ she questioned he looked at her in amazement but before he could respond, his mother pulled him behind her and glared down at her.

"Come on Inari. I've called the cops. They should be on their way soon." She sniffed and started to pull her son away causing Hinata's smile to fall. first interaction with humans and she had already made one mad.

"Momma, she can read minds." Inari stated as she pulled on his arm.

"Enough Inari. Let's go home before it starts to get too dark. I believe your grandpa is cooking dinner as we speak." She spoke as they continued to exit the shore. The boy looked back at Hinata in awe before waving goodbye. Hinata herself lifted up a hand with a small smile on her face.

So what her mother had told her was true. Those with pure hearts could hear her thoughts. She smiled sadly at the thought of her mother before sighing. It wasn't time to be having such sad thoughts. She had to find Hanabi. But first she needed to find out what these 'cops' were and why they were coming.

 **AN: Okay so surprise! Im not dead and surprisingly I'm actually writing SasuHina…**

 **I know those who get notifications of my story are probably like "Whut the fuckk? She finally comes back and is writing SasuHina?! What happened to NaruHina?!" and all I can say is that ive changed alright! lol idk when it even happened but the ship grew on me. I can't help it!**

 **Some of yall probably want to kill me for not updating some of my other stories for like years…I couldn't help it im sorry but this thought has been in my head for the last like 3 months. So just know that im alive and I may be updating some of my older stories. Thanks for sticking with me through the process and waiting patiently for my procrastinating ass. Just stay tuned I guess. But until then please enjoy my new story.**

 **For my new viewers, thank you for giving my story somewhat a chance… I mean it is only the first chapter.**

 **Anyway I hope you continue to enjoy this long ride of a story.**

 **-futago-za**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: It has been a few days and Hinata has not heard word from her sister. She gets worried and decides to go search for her. During her search she finds herself on land staying with a man that goes by Sasuke Uchiha. Mermaid AU**

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairing: SasuHina mild NaruIno**

 **Chapter 2: Caged Human**

…

 **Unknown Beach**

…

It turned out that 'cops' were humans who threw other humans in cages.

They had showed up not too long after the woman and her son had left. They had gave her cloth with two holes for the arms and one for her head. It took her a few minutes to get it right, but when she did, it fell around her frame almost hiding her from the world. She looked down at the navy blue cloth trying to decipher the words on the front. Looking up after examining the 'sweatshirt' (she had heard the man call it that), he had put a metal binding on both of her wrists causing her to gasp slightly.

"She has weird eyes." The man with black hair stated causing the other male to glare at him.

"Sai don't make this weird. Go get the blanket from the car so she's not completely naked." The man who bound her called to one of his friends. She stared at the paler man named Sai. She decided that she didn't like him. His smile was unnerving. She noted that they were wearing the same exact clothing. She watched as he walked toward the blinking box. So it was called a 'car'.

She looked at it in awe before looking back up at the man next to her, questioningly studying his face. He was tall. He basically toward over her small height. His hair was brown in color, somewhat similar to her little sister's hair color, except it was wildly kept. He had a lopsided grin on his face as he stared at her.

"My name is Kiba Inuzuka, what's your name Miss?"

She only smiled and nodded her head causing him to look at her in confusion. Her mother did tell her to be wary of strange male humans. I mean he had markings on his face that looked it wouldn't come off.. She decided to act like she didn't understand. It was the safest option.

He shook his head with a sigh, "It's always the pretty ones that got a few screws loose. Sai, call in to the station. We're taking her with us." He stated as he pushed her toward their 'car'. She stumbled a bit, still not used to her land legs. The other man had come with a large cloth before draping it across her. She looked at him and he forced a smile before following them.

As they got closer to the blinking box, Hinata couldn't help but be a little worried. What was that thing, and where did the lights come from. She was gently pushed forward when she started to slow down.

Maybe she should have listened to her father. He did respond angrily when she brought the idea of going up to land. She shook her head at the thought. This was for Hanabi. She had to find her and she knew that she was up here somewhere.

The man named Sai opened the metal door to the car and motioned for her to go in. She gazed at the interior of the car curiously. Before fully turning around to gaze at the water. The sun had fully set and the moon and the stars had made their way up into the sky. She gazed longingly at the ocean, her home, before steeling herself with determination. She would make sure her and Hanabi will return back home, even if it was the last thing she ever did. She blinked her eyes rapidly before they started to release pearls. She didn't want to cry on the first day she exited the water plus risk exposing her unnatural (to them) abilities. Kiba sighed next to her, causing her to turn her head slightly to look at him.

"Get in Lady. Don't make this harder than it needs to be." He groaned as he looked at his wrist before he ruffled his hair irritably. "The quicker we get this done, the quicker you can leave."

"She doesn't seem that bright. It might take longer." Sai piped up from behind her causing her to turn toward him with a miniature glare. She might not understand much, but she knew he insulted her. She definitely didn't like him.

"Don't be an ass, Sai." Kiba said crossing his arms walking towards the front of the car.

She turned her head forward before cautiously walking into the car. This was really happening. Once she was fully in he slammed the door closed behind her and walked toward the front. She sighed before placing a hand over her heart, finally noticing how fast it was beating. She bit her bottom lip nervously then glanced toward the front of the car where the two men had entered the car.

"Let's get this over with so I can go on my break." Kiba murmured. The car jumped with life causing Hinata to gasp and clutch the seats in the car, her eyes closed. Kiba and Sai both looked at her curiously through the rear view mirror. "What is wrong with her?" he whispered before shaking his head.

Hinata had forgotten just how different this world was. The moving car was an example of that. Where she's from, they swam to wherever they needed to go. No matter how far it was. She slowly opened her eyes and gazed out the window. She looked at the new world with amazement. Lights were on everywhere, lighting up the dark night like stars in the sky. People walked around freely, happily with one another. She couldn't help but smile happily watching them. This is what her mother had been describing to them for all those years. The words and the stories didn't do this world justice.

"We're almost there. Is there anyone you can call once we get there? Kiba offered glancing back through the mirror before focusing on the road.

"Maybe the mental hospital?" Sai offered with the same smile on his face.

"Bastard." Kiba grumbled. Hinata ignored them favoring the view from outside, her face practically glued to the window.

The ride was a total of fifteen minutes, but to Hinata, it felt like a lifetime. Everything seemed to pass by in slow motion, the picture would forever be engraved in her mind. Despite being chained by the wrists, she enjoyed the ride there.

"We're here. Get the cell ready." Kiba spoke as he exited the car, Sai following his movements. Hinata looked out the opposite window at the building in front. It pretty much looked like all the other buildings they had passed, but this one had a big sign at the center of it. It was similar to the sign on her sweatshirt and the one on the men's uniforms. She continued to gaze at the building before Kiba stepped in front of her view. He opened the door slowly before helping her out of the car.

"You sure you don't got anyone to call?" he asked as he let her into the building.

There were desks set up in different directions, filled with important papers and documents. She looked around curiously before looking back up toward where he was taking her. They had stopped in front of a desk before she was sat down in a chair across the desk. He sighed before sitting down himself.

"Lady, I can't get this over with if you don't cooperate. I'ma ask you one last time and if you don't answer you're just gonna have to stay holed up in the cell for tonight." He growled out glaring at her. She continued to look around, not paying him no mind. He groaned and pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"You know what? I don't got the time and the patients for this shit." He stated before roughly standing up, the chair skidding behind him. He walked around the desk and forcefully pulled her out of her chair by her arm, startling her. She struggled as he pulled her towards the back of the office room where the cells were located.

Before he could take her to his destination, she had wretched herself from his grip and glared at him with anger. She didn't think she would have to rely on force but she felt threatened. She would use it if she really need to. She really did think he was somewhat nice. Her mother was right, looks could be deceiving. She put her fists up in a defensive stance and he laughed.

"You're really trying to pick a fight with me? You don't want to start somethin' you can't finish." He said with a smirk. He looked her up and down before laughing again taking a step forward.

"I'm really not into fighting girls-" Before he could finish talking, he was sent flying across the room by a kick to the stomach. He crashed into two desks, sending papers flying everywhere. Hinata gasped before bringing her hand up to her mouth. Her mother had told her that when their kind turned into humans, their strength would be stronger than the humans. She didn't know it'd be _that_ strong. As she tried to put together her thoughts, Sai had come from behind her and lifted her off her feet, wary of her kicking legs, and proceeded to take her to the cells.

"What the fuck!" Kiba yelled from his place on the ground as he watched her try to kick Sai before being thrown into the cell. "No seriously, what the fuck was that?!" he yelled before coughing and rubbing his soon to be bruised, stomach. He groaned before slowly standing up.

"You were kicked." Sai said turning around after locking the cell.

"I know that you dick!"

"Then why did you ask?" Sai asked with his familiar smile.

"Sai, I swear to god if you speak to me again, I'll kill you." He growled out before limping toward the cell. He glared at her as she sat down on the cell bed. "You'll regret what you just did. I could put you in jail for a long time for assaulting an officer."

She pouted then looked away stubbornly. She really didn't mean to hurt him. He startled her so she defended herself. He scoffed and turned away.

"Where the hell is everyone anyway?" He asked turning to Sai.

"Apparently there was another break in at Konoha's Jewelers. All available units are supposed to be there."

"And you wait till now to tell me!?" Kiba yelled before rushing toward the entrance of the building, Sai following closely behind him.

"Did you not just swear to god that you would kill me if I spoke?"

"I fucking hate you." The door slammed behind them leaving Hinata alone with her thoughts. She sighed before laying down on the bed. Just great. Her first night as a human and she was already in a cage. She turned on her back and stared at the celling. Today wasn't going as planned… not that she really planned it anyway.

…

 **Underwater, One Week Ago**

…

Hinata could always tell when her sister was hiding something from her. She could tell by how silent she would become when they were in the same room together or how she couldn't look her in the eye when they had conversations together, no matter how brief they were.

It bothered her immensely because she had thought that they could tell each other anything, no matter how good or bad it was. They were sisters. They trusted each other…apparently not anymore.

"Okay. What is it?" Hinata had decided to talk her while they were swimming around the coral reef they knew all too well. Fish of all different colors and sizes gaze curiously at them as they continue on their way. She looked around, admiring the beautiful blue scenery. It still hasn't changed from when they were little.

Hanabi looked at her, annoyed before continuing to swim toward their destination. It was their secret spot when they were younger. It was a little underwater cove that they had found while scavenging from sea shells. The only other person who knew its location was their mother. But she was gone now.

"You've been real distant lately." Hinata murmured from behind, following close by. "We've barely talked these last few weeks."

"You're being dramatic."

"Am I really? You've also been sneaking out." She accused causing her to turn around with a glare.

"You spy on me? Hinata I'm not twelve! I can take care of myself." She angrily stated. Hinata sighed and looked down at the sandy ocean floor.

"When Mother died-"

"Mom's dead! She's gone! Just cause she's gone doesn't mean you have to try to fill in the role of 'mother'." She yelled causing Hinata to gasp. Did she really think that she was trying to replace their mother?

"I'm not trying to fill her role. _No one_ can fill that role. I'm worried for you as your older sister, Hanabi." She stated firmly with steal in her eyes. Hanabi couldn't help but look away with frustration.

"I'm _fine_. I've always have been fine. I'm tired of you and the rest of the clan breathing down my neck." She whispered causing Hinata to sigh. She swam a little closer to her sister before giving her a hug.

"I'm sorry that I keep nagging you. I'm just worried about you. You know that all I want is for you to be happy." She said as she rested her head on her sister's shoulder. Hanabi sighed before leaning back on her.

"I'm sorry for yelling and saying that stuff about mom. I didn't mean it. There's been a lot on my mind recently."

"You know you can tell me anything no matter what. We're sisters. We are supposed to stick together." Hinata stated letting her go and turning her around to look at her face.

"…what if I don't want to stick together? Together means down here. What if I want to go up there," she looked up towards the sun. ", where the humans live?" Hinata looked at her sister's face, studying it carefully before sighing.

"Then I will support you." Hanabi's face lit up before she gave her sister a hug.

"You would?"

"Of course! I know I'd miss you, but I could always come visit if you were to stay up there…but I had thought that you had to have the love a human to stay up there for long period." She looked at her sister blush and she gasped.

"Is that why you've been sneaking out? Does he know what you are?"

"Yes… yes. He loves me for me. And I love him." Hanabi declared looking her sister in the eye as she spoke. Hinata squealed before crushing her sister in a hug.

"I'm so happy for you!" Hanabi hugged back with the same amount of force as a few pearls fell from her eyes.

"I thought you would've been mad. It's been eating me up these last few weeks. I'm sorry I didn't trust you." She whispered before letting her go.

"It's okay. I understand. Mother would be happy for you too." Hinata said with a smile, pearls also falling from her eyes.

"The only problem you'll have to deal with is Father. But don't worry, I'll help you."

That had been the last conversation they had that day. When she woke up the next morning, determined to fight for her sister's access to the human world, she had heard that Hanabi had left. It didn't really bother her since Hanabi would always leave then come back later on during the night. One night turned to two. Two nights became three. Then she had got worried. After recalling their conversation from the nights before, Hinata knew where she would be. And she would find her.

 **ima stop this here. It seems a little rushed at the end so im sorry. I just really wanted to finish this chapter and get the story moving. Sorry no Sauce in this one guys. He may not show up for another two chapters or so. Anyway leave some love,**

 **-futago-za**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** **It has been a few days and Hinata has not heard word from her sister. She gets worried and decides to go search for her. During her search she finds herself on land staying with a man that goes by Sasuke Uchiha. Mermaid AU loosely based on the kdrama The Legend of the Blue Sea**

 **Pairing: SasuHina**

 **AN: I was going to wait till next week to post this but guess what guys? I got my first two Hate Reviews! It honestly brings joy to my heart knowing that people hate me. I feed off of that shit and it makes me want to annoy them even more. (I'm a fuckin troll lol.)**

 **So here's a gift for you, Guest5 (I'm pretty sure Guest6 is also you), another update! I'm sure you'll read this cause you made time to comment on not one, but both of my chapters. Thanks for the motivation.**

 **Anywayyyy I hope the rest of yall enjoy this chapter. Hate or love it, I'll continue doing what I love.**

 **Encounters**

…

 **Konoha Police Station**

…

Hinata spent the rest of her alone time thinking about the last encounter with her sister. She knew that she had a boyfriend up here and if she was to find Hanabi, she'd have to find the man named Konohamaru. Sadly she never got to ask about the surname. But maybe she'd luck out and find out that he's the only one with that name on this land.

The sound of the door opening caught her attention, and she wondered if the man named Kiba came back. It had been more than a couple of hours since both males had left. She slowly sat up and stood before walking towards the cell's door.

"What the hell happened in here?" a foreign voice questioned causing Hinata to sigh.

She didn't need more humans finding out she was here. It would be harder to escape. She turned around and walked back to the metal slab that she had been laying on before then wrapped herself in the large cloth that she had been using since she got here, around herself and laying down. Maybe she should take a nap before trying to escape. It would be harder if she was tired.

"I'm going to kill Kiba! Look what he did to my desk!" another voice exclaimed causing Hinata's ears to perk at the sound. This time it was a female cop.

"How do you even know it was Inuzuka?" the male voice spoke up causing the girl to scoff.

"He's been doing stuff like this to get my attention. Ever since I denied his request to date, he's been bothering me non-stop."

"Really, Karui? I'm sure Inuzuka's got more important things to do than flirt with you." The man spoke before yawning.

"Screw you Omoi! You know what I'm going to take my break!" she heard before hearing the door slam loudly. She jumped slightly before taking a peek from over her shoulder. She heard him sigh before turning back toward the wall. Maybe if she acted like she was sleeping he wouldn't bother her.

"Hey, you. What are you in here for?" He spoke and Hinata groaned inwardly. "I don't remember seeing you before the call." He said as he walked toward the cell. Maybe he'd go away if she didn't answer.

"Helloo? What's your name miss?" before she even thought to answer, the door of the office opened again.

"I wouldn't get close to her, Omoi. She'll send you flying." She recognized Sai's voice and she frowned. Not him again.

"What shit are you talkin' about this time Sai?" the man named Omoi asked. Hinata sat up then turned to the cell door where they stood. The man named Omoi was a few inches taller than Sai and was a chocolate brown color with white hair, the complete opposite of Sai's pale complexion and black hair. She giggled at the thought then stopped when she realized they were both staring at her.

"Don't mind her. She escaped from the nearest mental hospital." Sai spoked again and she glared at him. She needed to get out of here. She couldn't bear to stay in his presence any longer. "Don't be rude, Sai."

She stood up from the metal bed and slowly walked toward the cell door. Sai consciously took a step back while the other male stood his ground and stared down at her. She had a plan.

"Can you please let me go?" she spoke for the first time since being on land. Sai blinked in surprise.

"Depends on what you did." Omoi answered with a shrug.

"You can speak." It wasn't a question, but a statement. She looked at him and smiled before looking back at Omoi who looked her up and down curiously.

"Where are your clothes?" he asked and before her or Sai could answer, the door opened again. All three of them looked toward the door and Hinata sighed in annoyance. There stood Kiba in all his tattooed glory looking at them confused before glaring at her through the bars of the cell.

"I see you're still here." He spoke before shuffling forward.

"Where else would she go? She's locked in a cell." Omoi responded causing Kiba to scoff.

"If she wanted to, she would have escaped by now. I don't know what kind of drugs the doctors give her at that damn hospital, but she's fucking strong." He said standing next to Sai as he stared her down. "She kicked me and I flew across the room."

"I think you're exaggerating. She doesn't even look like she weighs half the pounds you do."

"She spoke. She asked to be set free." Hinata looked at each one of them as they spoke. Now this would be a problem. With the strength that she had used earlier, she was sure that she could take them all at once. She didn't want to result in violence though. She sighed and hung her head. She would have to erase their memories.

It was an ancient art that all mermaids new how to do since they have formed their first words. It was their only way to protect themselves from humans so they would not try to search for the clan. All she had to do was touch them. She never liked messing with a human's memory, but if she was to find Hanabi, she needed to get out of here by any means necessary.

"I apologize for the way I have been acting as of late. I hope you will accept my apology." She said in a quiet voice. Kiba looked at her with his mouth open and Sai only smiled.

"It's okay, I guess… I don't know what's going on. I'll you two figure it out." He turned and in a panic Hinata reached out and grabbed his hand. He turned around shocked and blushed lightly "Have you fallen for me? I can't have that. You're a criminal and I'm a cop. It's a forbidden love." He spoke earnestly causing Kiba to smack the back of his head.

"Not every fucking female is gonna fall for you, you idiot."

"You never know-" His words were cut off as he fell backwords. Sai quickly caught him, shocked, before he fell onto the ground. Kiba looked at Hinata before looking down at Omoi.

"What the hell did you do!?" he yelled still shocked that his coworker passed out. Hinata looked up at him.

"What is this land called?" she asked ignoring his question. "I am from far away and I would appreciate some information as to where I am at." She declared. Kiba open and closed his mouth multiple times in shock.

"We are in the capital of The Land of Fire. Konoha." Sai answered from the floor causing Kiba to glare at him.

"Don't answer her you idiot! She hasn't answered any of our questions since we got he-" Hinata had reached out and gently touched his fingers causing him to pass out. Sai also caught him before he fell to the ground.

"Thank you for answering my question even though you did not have to. I appreciate it." She said leaning her head against the metal bars. She watched as he gently rolled both of them away from the cell door. He stood up and grabbed keys that were hooked on the clothes he was wearing. He brought the key up and she stepped back before he opened the door. She looked at him shocked as the cell door slowly swung open. "Why?"

"Whatever you did to both of them, you will do to me anyways. No need to break the cell down." He said with the same crooked smile on his face. She slowly walked out the cell, watching him curiously. He surely was weird.

"Thank you." She said before she could tap him he grabbed her wrist, carful to grab hold of the sweatshirt and not her skin. She looked at him shocked and before she could struggle he spoke.

"I've seen your kind before. Whatever you are." He spoke seriously his eyes open and boring into her. She gasped staring at him shocked. "She looked just like you. She had made Kiba faint once just like you had just now." It must have been Hanabi!

"When was this? Have you seen her recently? Where is my sister?" the questions came out rapidly out of worry for her sister.

"It was a few weeks ago at a place called Ichiraku's. I have not seen her since then." He spoke causing Hinata to tear up. Great, a dead end. She wiped her eyes with her other arm before wrenching her arm from his grip.

"Thank you for your help." She said softly before reaching up and caressing his cheek. She watched as he blushed before his eyes rolled back in head and he fell backwards. She looked down at the three of them before turning and walking out of the building.

She walked out and took a deep breath of air before looking towards the sky. It was still dark and the stars continued to shine. She smiled to herself. It was a small clue but she had to start somewhere. She turned back toward the building and bit her bottom lip. She hoped that they'd be alright when they woke up. She turned back around with determination. She was one step closer to finding her sister.

…

 **Unknown Location in Konoha**

…

It had been a whole 3 hours since she had left Sai and the other men and she had been walking aimlessly throughout the town since then. Most of the lights that she had seen on the car ride to the cell, were off and nobody has been walking the streets recently. She looked around before sitting down on the stone floor. She was hungry, tired, and her new feet were starting to hurt. She gently rubbed her feet to relave some of the soreness. She hadn't eaten since before she left the water and it was starting to hit her. As if hearing her thoughts, her stomach grumbled. She almost wanted to cry because of her bad luck. First she gets caged and now she's starving while walking around in the dark.

Maybe it was time to call it a night. Probably go back to the water and sleep it off then come back up and start anew. Fresh slate, no mess ups. She stood up with the new plan in mind, now all she had to do was find the ocean and she'd be set.

"I-I don't gots any moneyyy!" a female voice yelled from behind her causing Hinata to jump. She quickly turned around at the sound. "Stop b-badgering me, old man. I want nothings to do with you!" the voice yelled right after. After a quick debat with herself, Hinata decided to follow the voice. Maybe this person would know where the ocean is.

"Look lady. Just give me what you got, then I'll go away. Plain and simple." Another voice spoke up. They were in a narrow alley way between two store buildings that looked like they were both closed. The man was in all black with a black cloth covering his face while the woman was wearing a tight revealing clothing. She was leaning heavily on the wall as she swayed slightly.

"Hello! Would any of you happen to know where the ocean is?" she spoke up causing the two of them to turn her way. The man pulled out a something metal out of his pockets before grabbing the woman by her hair and pulling her toward him. She gasped in pain and shock then stared at Hinata.

"Did the cops send you, bitch?" he yelled bringing the metal object to the girl's neck. The girl continued to look at Hinata in shock before elbowing the guy's stomach and flipping the guy over her shoulder. Hinata looked at her shocked.

"Don't you everrr disrespect a female like that! Scum!" she yelled before stomping on the man's hand, the one with the metal thing. The man screamed out in pain before she kicked him in the face. "And that was for pulling my hair, bastardd!" she exclaimed before wobbling towards Hinata. Hinata continued to look at the girl in shock. It all happened so fast.

"Are you okay honey? The m-man didn't hurt you righttt?" the woman slured as she stood in front of her. She had platinum blond hair and the lightest blue eyes that she's ever seen. It somewhat reminded her of the water she lived in.

"No. Are you okay though? He pulled your hair." Hinata stated lamely causing the woman to laugh holding onto Hinata for support. She wrinkled her nose. She smelled like something. She didn't know what it was but it was something strong.

"That was nothing. The training S-Sasuke and Narutoo gives me is far worse than what this guy did." She said wrapping her arm around Hinata's shoulder and leading her out of the alleyway. "I know how to defend myself." She said flexing her arm proudly before looking down at Hinata's attire. "Where are your shoes?"

"What are shoes?" she asked curiously tilting her head causing the lady to gasp.

"Shoes are what make every woman's world go round!" She exclaimed before pulling Hinata toward her. For some reason, Hinata didn't fear this human. Though she seemed a bit loopy, she seemed very nice. "You must come with me. You have been m-missing out my friend." She said with a straight face causing Hinata to giggle. "You. Are. ADORABLE!" she yelled before squishing her face and bringing her into a hug. Because of the things on her feet, it caused her to be taller than Hinata. Meaning her face was in her chest causing Hinata to blush.

"Thank you. Please let go. What is your name?" she mumbled into her chest as she struggled a little to be released from her grip. At the question the woman let go.

"Me? I'm the wonderful, the b-beautiful, the one and only, INO YAMANAKA~~!" she yelled into the sky twirling with her arms in the sky. What a weird human. "What about you darling? What may I call you?"

"Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga. Pleased to meet you." She said and held her hand out. Her mother had told her that proper greetings started with a handshake. Ino grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm a hugger sweetie." She giggled and squished Hinata back into her chest. "Let's go to my house. I'm tired and you look a-as tired as I feel." She stated and before Hinata could answer, her stomach growled loudly. Ino looked down at her stomach then back to her face before grinning. "And hungry."

She stalked forward, pulling Hinata along with her who stumbled at the pace she was walking. Looks like she had a place to stay for the night. Things were finally starting to looking up after all.

* * *

 **AN: Aaaand I'll stop there! Thanks for reading. I believe Sauce will be showing his appearance in the next chapter so stay tunedd. Hope you enjoyedd**

 **-futago-za**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: It has been a few days and Hinata has not heard word from her sister. She gets worried and decides to go search for her. During her search she finds herself on land staying with a man that goes by Sasuke Uchiha. Mermaid AU loosely based on the kdrama The Legend of the Blue Sea**

 **Pairing: SasuHina**

 **AN: Thank yall for your reviews! The mean a lot to me and give me motivation to update. So thanks again, I appreciate it.**

* * *

 **Introductions**

It has been an entire week since Hinata had met Ino in that alley way. During that week, she had learned so much. Like how it was inappropriate for women to walk around in nothing but a sweatshirt. Ino had introduced her to the world of underwear (and there were so many different kinds too). She also learned what shoes were too. They were meant to cover your feet and save them from nicks and scratches from the hard ground.

All in all, she learned a lot from the blond woman. Ino never asked her why she didn't know these things, for that she was grateful. If Hinata had a question as to why things worked the way they did, Ino didn't hesitate to answer her. She would forever be indebted to the woman.

Ino lived with two other individuals in a very nice luxury apartment. As soon as you walked in you were greeted by expensive furniture and decorations. Ino had explained to her that everything was imported from a different country. She seemed very proud of her place, and she couldn't blame the woman. It was nice.

Ino had told that her that her two roommates were both out on a business trip and she didn't know when they'd be back. She had said that they come and go like the seasons. Not that Hinata minded. That meant they wouldn't question her presence while she's here. She had also learned that Ino had a job at a local nail salon (She still found it weird that humans paid each other to fix their nails). She'd be gone early in the morning and come back during the evening.

While she was gone, Hinata enjoyed watching what they call, the television. TV for short. It was a screen that had humans in it. She never understood Ino's explanation about it but it entertained her greatly. She also learned from the humans in the TV. She had once learned, what Ino called, a 'curse' word and said it to her by accident. Ino had to explain to her all the words she was not allowed to say. "A beautiful face, such as yours, shouldn't say such words." She had said with a wink.

She also enjoyed the food. Enjoyed was putting it lightly. She loved _everything_ about the food on land. And that was saying a lot because she didn't eat meat (fish were friends, not food). She especially enjoyed what Ino called fruit. They were sweet and sour at the same time. Her taste buds danced for joy the firt time she raided Ino's fridge,(another thing that she learned. She had found it very interesting how it kept all the food cold), and found a fruit called a strawberry. She had never tasted anything more beautiful. She also enjoyed pineapples and grapes but strawberries were, so far, her favorite.

Hinata was currently sitting on the couch, a bowl of grapes (she ate all the strawberries yesterday) on her lap. Her eyes set on the television. The show she was watching made no sense to her and it somewhat disturbed her. Who would fall in love with their own twin? Better yet, have kids with their own twin? Her father had a twin brother so it weirded her out. She shook her head at the thought. Humans were a little weird. She reached for the remote and turned off the TV with a sigh.

It was close to six and Ino still wasn't here yet. She sighed again before pouting. She usually would have been home by now. She set the bowl of fruit on the table next to the remote before standing up and dusting off any crumbs she thought she had on her clothes.

Ino had tried to lend her some of her clothes to wear, but Hinata had told her that the clothes were too stifling. Most of her clothes were skin tight or revealing. She liked how the sweater from Kiba, had given her room to breathe and it was warm. So Ino had given her some sweaters that she had stolen from her roommates from a while back. Those and she had found some sweats that they had given her when they grew out of them.

She was sporting a baggy white sweater and a pair of black sweats. She still wasn't used to the feeling of pants but she didn't mind them. It was still cold outside. She grabbed the bowl and made her way toward the kitchen. She sat the fruit back on the counter before leaning on the counter. She couldn't help but feel like she was wasting her time. Don't get her wrong. She enjoyed the time her and Ino spent immensely, but she felt that as long as she stayed here, Hanabi wouldn't be found.

She had learned much during the week at Ino's place. She was very grateful for the time Ino spent with her, but it was time to really get down to business. Hanabi was still missing and though she was learning the essentials of living in this world, Hanabi came first.

The sound of the door opening pulled her out of her thoughts. Her face brightened up at the thought of Ino finally being home. She stood up from her leaning position and made her way toward the door.

"Inooo! Pig! Why didn't you tell me Sasuke was coming home today!?" Hinata stopped at the voice. That wasn't Ino. She quickly backed up and went into the closest room there was. She didn't feel like being questioned especially since Ino wasn't here to validate her staying here.

She slowly closed the door to the room hopping that whoever came to visit didn't come in. She didn't know whose room this was. She had only been staying in Ino's room which was upstairs and it never crossed her mind to explore the other two rooms that were in the apartment. She believed in privacy.

Hinata turned around and examined the room. It was clean and barely decorated. There was a desk right next to the door with a single lamp and laptop on top. On the far side of the wall, across the bed, there was a door that she assumed lead to a bathroom, and a large bookcase filled with many books. She gapped at how many books there and briefly wondered if the person who owned the room had read all of them. She shook her head at the thought before heading quickly toward the closet.

"Pig! Are you even home? I swear I heard someone in here." She heard the voice say as she opened the closet door. She groaned quietly as she saw that there was barely any clothes in it. She quickly walked in and shut the door. Maybe she would just lea-

The door to the room opened and she held her breath. "So this is Sasuke's room." She heard the voice say breathlessly. She shut her eyes tightly and hoped that she wouldn't open the closet. She listened as the woman walked around the room curiously. She opened one eye and peeped through the crack of the closet door. The woman had pink hair. She shouldn't be surprised because she herself had indigo colored hair.

She took a small step back from the door only to hit her head on one of the hangers, making a little noise. She inwardly groaned at the sound and closed her eyes. Great now she was going to get caught. She heard the woman walk toward the door of the closet. "Ino?" she asked surprised. Before she could open the door, Hinata heard the front door open again.

"INOOOO! YOUR FAVORITE COUPLE IS HERE!~~" the male intruder screamed from the entrance causing Hinata to jump and the woman in front of the closet to gasp and rush out of the room. Hinata sighed with relief before slumping on the wall behind her. She almost got caught. That thought halted as soon as she heard the door to the room open again. She blinked and mentally cursed her bad luck.

"So, Sasuke. I was wondering if-"

"Not now Sakura. I just got home and I want to rest." The male, she assumed was named Sasuke, cut her off.

"Right. Of course. Get some-" The door closed before the woman named Sakura could finish.

"DON'T BE A BASTARD, BASTARD!" the male voice from before screamed from behind the shut door causing Hinata to cringe. He was really loud.

Great. Just great. She was going to get caught. Ino still wasn't here and she was in a house surrounded by strangers. She held her breath as she heard the man walked around his room. He was bound to open the closet. She felt like crying. Her palms were sweaty and her heart was beating rapidly, she hoped that he couldn't hear it.

The sound of the other door opening caused her to close her eyes and breathe in shakily. So he was going to use the bathroom first. That was good. That meant that she could escape somehow. She heard the sound of the shower turn on and she waited a few seconds before slowly opening the closet door. All she could hear was the blood pounding in her ears. She looked at the bathroom door. Before quickly walking toward the bedroom's entrance. Maybe she'd actually get out of this-

Her thoughts were stopped as she was forcefully spun around and slammed against the wall next to the door. She hadn't even heard the bathroom door open. Her breath left her body as she looked up at the man who held her. He was a tall. Very tall. She came up to his chest…his very bare chest. She blushed before looking back up to his face. His hair was what seemed to be black. His eyes, his eyes were the complete opposite of hers and as she looked at them, she felt as he was boring into her soul. Trying to figure out every inch of her. She quickly looked back down and shut her eyes tightly, her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my room?" he finally spoke and she could feel his eyes glaring a hole into the top of her head. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She was too nervous. What was wrong with her? Before she could form any form of speech, he pulled her with him out of the room. She winced a little at his force and refrained from using her strength. These were Ino's friends. She couldn't hurt them.

"Who the hell is this?" he glared down at her before looking at the two other people in the living room. Hinata finally got a good look at the pink haired woman and the loud man from earlier. She looked at the woman and studied her appearance. She was small, probably the same size as herself, maybe a little taller. She was wearing what looked like a nurse outfit. She had beautiful jade colored eyes that stared at the male's bare chest with a blush on her face before looking at her in shock. She looked from the woman toward the other male. His eyes were just as beautiful as the woman's but his were a bright blue color. They reminded her of her home, the ocean while his hair reminded her of the sun. His skin was way tanner than the black haired males, they looked like complete opposites. His aura radiated sunshine and happiness while the dark haired male reminded her of cold rainy days.

"Looks like Ino brought you a welcome home present, bastard." The blond male said with a laugh causing the woman to elbow him in the ribs.

"Shut up, Naruto!"

"Ow Sakura! It was a joke. A Joke." He said as he winced and rubbed his now aching stomach.

"Why was she in your room?" Sakura glared a little her way and she could feel her face on fire. This was so embarrassing. Where was Ino?! As if reading her thoughts, the door opened and everyone turned toward the entrance.

"You guys are home!" Ino yelled with excitement and Hinata felt tears filling up her eyes. She was finally home. She looked up at the male with a small glare before wrenching her arm away from him and rushing toward Ino. Ino looked at her shocked before glaring at Sasuke. "What did you do to her!" she yelled shielding Hinata as she hid behind her.

"What did _I_ do? She was hiding in my room." He stated as he stuck his hand through his black tresses glaring at Hinata who only ducked her head in embarrassment. Naruto looked back and forth at the two, amusement crossing his face.

"I'm pretty sure that this is one big misunderstand." Naruto stated crossing his arms behind his head smiling brightly while Sasuke and Sakura glared at him.

"Why is she here Ino? Why was she in Sasuke's room?" Sakura asked glaring over Ino's shoulder at Hinata who was still looking down at her fingers. Ino stepped in front of Hinata blocking her view of her.

"I let her stay here. I didn't know when you guys would be back and I was lonely." She said with a shrug and pulled Hinata from behind her giving her a one armed squeeze. "So I'll introduce you all. Hinata," at the sound of her name she looked up toward Ino who gave her a bright smile. Hinata gave her a forced smile before she turned toward her friends. "That jerk over there is Sasuke, the loud one is Naruto, and the annoying one is Sakura." She stated

"I'm not annoying, Pig!" Sakura yelled glaring at her and Naruto walked across the room with the same bright smile on his face before stopping in front of the both of them.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet you, Hinata!" He yelled excitedly causing HInata to jump. Before she could at least shake his hand, he bent down to her level, inspecting her face causing her face to flame up again. "Cool! Are those the real color of your eyes?" he asked face almost touching hers. Ino shoved her hand in his face pushing him away.

"Move, Naruto! You're all in her face." She said pushing him back causing him to chuckle.

"Don't be jealous." He said with a smirk and she only rolled her eyes. He came up and gave her a hug before reaching down and kissing her lips. She blushed a little at the contact before stepping away from him. Hinata's eyes widened at their interaction. So Naruto was her betrothed.

"Whatever. Sasuke, come introduce yourself." She stated crossing her arms over her chest glaring at him. He stood leaning against the wall with his arms crossed across his chest.

"That still doesn't explain why she was in my room. You know my room is off limits when I'm gone." He stated before pushing off the wall and walking toward them. Hinata had been watching their exchange quietly, somewhat amused at the way they talked to each other. They didn't seem like friends. She watched as Sasuke made his way toward Ino and gave her a brief hug. She watched as Sakura glared at the blond woman. She looked at her curiously. Why was she mad at Ino now? Weren't they friends?

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sure it was an accident. Right, Hinata." Hinata jumped and looked away from the pink haired female before turning toward the both of them. She blushed a little at the male before nodding her head.

"I'm truly sorry for the inconvenience. I didn't mean to disturb you. I just didn't know who she was," she said nodding toward Sakura. ", so I hid in the closest room possible. I didn't mean any harm." She stated before looking down at the ground again. Sasuke watched her closely before sighing and ruffling his hair in annoyance.

"Just don't go in there again." He stated before walking toward his room. "We'll catch up tomorrow, Ino. I'm going to bed." He stated as he closed the door without waiting for an answer. Ino scoffed at him briefly.

"What a jerk." She mumbled. Naruto yawned as well causing Ino to look at him. "You go to sleep to, Idiot. I'm sure you're tired too." She stated causing Naruto to smirk.

"Babe, you know this never gets tired." He said suggestively gesturing to himself causing her to turn crimson and cover Hinata's eyes. Hinata blinked in confusion. She didn't get it.

"Ew. Gross. I'm going to take my leave then. I'll come by tomorrow. Try to keep it in your pants the next time I'm here Naruto." She stated as she walked passed the both of them towards the door. "Let's chat more next time, Ino." She stated looking pointedly at Hinata before closing the door on her way out.

"I don't understand Ino." She stated from behind her hand causing Ino to blush even more.

"You don't need to understand this Hinata. Go to my room and go to sleep. I'll meet you there later." She stated and Hinata looked at the both of them curiously before following her directions.

"Goodnight then."

"Goodnight, Hinata- Ow! Ino! I was joking!" she heard him state as she walked up toward her shared room with Ino.

She sighed before opening the door to their room. Her room was large and had to separate rooms to it. It had surprised her when she first came. There was a down stares bedroom where Ino slept and there was a secret room that Ino claimed that she never used. As soon as you walked into Ino's room, there was her bed and if you looked to the left there was a living area with a mini couch and television. Now that she had been in Sasuke's room, she was sure that her room was the largest one in the house.

Her room was above the living area and there was a ladder that she had to climb to get to it. It looked as it was used to access the books in a bookshelf at the top of the ladder, but it was really used to enter her room. She didn't understand the use of a secret room if you didn't use it, but she wasn't complaining. She climbed the said ladder and moved slid the secret door toward her room. She crawled in and closed the door from behind her. She sighed and fell back on the floor. Today stressed her out. She felt as though she went through all emotions possible today. She was drained. She looked around her room. As soon as you entered, there was a little area with pillows on the ground that she barely used. Next to the sliding door entrance, there was three steps toward the bed she slept in.

She stood up and made her way toward her bed. Now there were three people that she had to be careful around. Four counting that Sakura woman. She sighed at the thought as she snuggled into her pillows. She still had no leads on her sister. A few pearls fell from her eyes before she stubbornly wiped her eyes before more could fall. She couldn't think bad thoughts. She needed to stay positive.

She collected the pearls that had fallen on her sheets and put it in the semi full jar of pearls on her desk. She would ask Naruto if he knows where this Ichiraku's would be. She had asked Ino and she said that her boyfriend had known. With a determined smile on her face, she turned off the light and turned over.

That night, she dreamt of dark eyes and cold, rainy days.

* * *

 **AN: Alrightyyy. Another chapter done. I wonder if you guys can guess the show Hinata was watching earlier :P lol. Welp I believe I will be updating same day next week. Cross your fingers. Until then, leave some love (or some hate, you know I love that just as much lol.), and stay tuned!**

 **-futago_za**


End file.
